Christmas Ball
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: Ron wants to ask Hermione to a Christmas Ball that McGonagall's throwing. He has some help from his sister to get her to go with him but the next challange is getting through the ball with all the awkwardness. Can the ball bring these two together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: May I present my new piece of work. I promise no sequels for this one. I hope you like it and get a few laughs for it here and there.**

* * *

"Come on Ron. If you don't do your homework you won't get lunch period," Hermione told Ron sternly.

"Hermione," Ron groaned as he sat on the couch looking up at Hermione. "Come on its Christmas time. We have no homework until after the holidays. I have time to do it later," he told her then feeling his stomach grumble. "Plus, I'm starving and need lunch."

"Knowing you you'll put it off to the last minutes so I'll make you do it now. The fast you do it the faster you can get lunch," Hermione told him. She had found that the key to make him work was taking away something he had to have which she knew was food for now.

"But Hermione-"

"No buts Ron. Now work."

"Guys! I have really good news!" Ginny squealed as she ran into the common room. "McGonagall made an announcement at lunch, which is over by the way Ron," she told her brother cheerfully.

"What!" Ron shouted as he stood up in a huff. "Hermione, you make me miss my lunch. Now I'm gonna starve until dinner time!"

"I didn't do anything. If you worked on your homework instead of mopping about it you could have had your lunch," Hermione snapped back at Ron. "It's not my fault you choose to not do it when I first made you. You would have been done by lunch time and wouldn't have missed it. So it's really your fault."

"Guys, stop fighting!" Ginny shouted as she stepped in between Hermione and Ron. "Look, McGonagall is throwing a Christmas Ball this year. It's only a few days from now and it's going to be amazing. She said everyone who wants to go has to have a date no ifs, ands, or buts."

Ron sighed as he fell back onto the couch with a small thud. "Great, it's our fourth year all over. All we're missing is Hermione's precious _Vicky_," he snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione's face filled with anger and her fists clenched, ready to punch the crap out of Ron at any moment though she knew she wouldn't stand a chance to begin with. "Shut up Ronald!" she scowled as she pushed Ginny out of the way and stomped her way in front of Ron. "For your information Viktor has a girlfriend and it isn't my. I don't care though _because_ we are only _friends_ and _nothing_ more."

"Oh whatever Hermione."

"Ron, you're impossible," Hermione cried and then running up to the girls down in tears. To her the only thing that seemed to be getting in the way of getting with Ron was the fact Ron was jealous of someone she was only friends with.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny snapped at her brother with a growl. It shocked her how much of a git her brother could really be at times. "Hermione has her eyes on a different bloke if you haven't noticed. I would tell you but then I'd be breaking my promise of keeping it a secret."

Ron thought for a moment, searching through the list of boys that he though Hermione might like so she'd been around a lot lately. His name was in that list but he doubted it was him. "Harry?"

"NO!!" Ginny cried, surprised by the fact her brother could think such a thing when she was the one going out with Harry. "Harry is my boyfriend. Me and Hermione would have some problems if she liked Harry."

"Oh yeah. Then who could it possibly be?"

"Wow Ron, you really are thick headed," Ginny commented as she headed towards the steps to the girls dorm but didn't go up. "Advice, ask Hermione before someone else gets the chance. I don't think you want to go through the Yule Ball again.

Ron jumped off the couch and looked at his sister sternly. "What makes you say that? What if I don't want to go with Hermione?"

"Yeah right, you love her."

"You don't have any proof of that."

"Oh really," Ginny said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. She unfolded it and showed the clearly written words 'I love Hermione Granger' all over it in Ron's hand writing. "It's clearly written here all over what you should have been taking notes on. Plus the fact it is so obvious you like her. Your jealous of any boy that comes within a foot of her body pretty much."

Ron gasped as he saw the parchment and then looking at his sister. "That's not true, I'm not jealous of all the boys that come within a foot of her, only the ones that date her," he growled and then reaching out to grab the parchment but Ginny pulled it away in time. "Ginny, you show that to Hermione I'll make you wish you where never born."

"Man Ron, threatening your sister over a bit of parchment."

"Harry!" Ginny cried as she shoved the parchment at Ron and ran to Harry and hugging him tight.

"It's not just any parchment Harry. I can't let Hermione see it or she'll find out I love her," Ron said as she crumpled the parchment up and threw it into the burning fire. "She'd never like a bloke like me. She likes the good Quidditch players, that's all she's ever dated."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Just ask her to the Christmas Ball and let things unfold."

"Easy for you two to say," Ron groaned and then walking up to the boys dorm.

"I think we seriously need to help them Harry."

"Nah, they just need a push in the right direction."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is after sitting in my notebook for a week or so. I waited to see what kind of response I got plus my computer kept going down so I couldn't type it up. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Hermione walked through the freshly fallen snow as she headed down to the lake to just be alone for a while. She had her clock tightly wrapped around her body, her wool Gryffindor scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, and two sets of gloves on to keep herself warm. As she reached the lake she sat down under a tree and curled herself up to keep herself warm as she stared out at the frozen lake.

"H… Hermione."

Hermione looked up and saw a shy looking Ron with bright red ears. "Er… yes Ron?" she asked quietly.

Ron sat down next to Hermione and took in a deep breath to prepare himself then looking at her. "Well… I was sort of, um, wondering if you had a…er… had a fate for the ball," he said, the last bit clunked together from saying it really fast. His cheeks where now slowly starting to turn pink.

Hermione gave Ron a light smile. She could tell he was really trying but she knew the whole thing was kind of awkward. She knew exactly where this conversation was heading but she'd make him believe she didn't. "I've had people ask me but not the right one so no, I don't. Why?"

Ron's face grew brighter, if it was even possible, and he could feel it. He hated his sister for forcing him to do this but he had to try. The worse Hermione could say was no, right? "Oh well… er… I was thinking that maybe we could… um… you know, go together," he said, trying to stay calm through it but it was hard. His sister had no idea how hard it was to be sitting here asking Hermione to the ball like this. It was also rather awkward for him to be asking her out. She was his friend, not his girlfriend.

Hermione looked at Ron and gave him a smile. "Sure Ron. In fact, you're the right person I wanted to ask me out," she told him quietly.

"Really?" Ron asked cheerfully as he looked at her, the blushing slowly fading from his face. He was actually pretty shocked that Hermione said that he was the one person she wanted to ask her out.

"Yes, really," Hermione said as she laughed lightly at how Ron got all happy over saying she'd go with him. "You're the one I want to go with. That doesn't mean I like you or anything it's just I want to go as friends. I tried the plan last year so I wanted you to come to me this year."

Ron was really shocked to hear this but it didn't take over his happiness at the moment. "I'm sorry. I won't mess up this year, I promise," he told her and then hugging her awkwardly for a moment before getting up. "Thanks for agreeing to come with me Hermione," he said and then running up to the school leaving a giggling Hermione by the lake.

As soon as he reached the common room he hugged his sister tight. "Thank you! I got Hermione to go to the ball with me!" he said cheerfully hugging his sister tighter. He was happy, what could he say? He got Hermione to be his date to the ball which meant a lot to him.

"Ron, I can't breath."

"Oh, sorry," Ron said shyly as he let go of Ginny and stepped back from her. "Ginny, I'm, going to the ball with Hermione. To me this is the best thing in the world and it's all thanks to you. I can't thank you enough."

Ginny laughed lightly as she shook her head lightly. "You're welcome but it was you who asked her out, not me. I'm happy for you though," she told Ron and then taking a seat on the couch which he was trying to do before her brother burst in and hugged her tight.

"Ginny," Ron groaned as he sat down next to Ginny. "You where the one who pushed me down to the lake. If it wasn't for your push I might be a date-less and moaning bloke. I'm glade you gave me that push."

"Yes but still, you asked her, not me."

"Okay fine."

"You better not mess things up now that you have her by the way," Ginny said as she got up and walked to the girls' dorm leaving Ron all alone.

"I won't!"

"You won't what?" Hermione asked as she walked in unwrapping her scarf and then pulling her gloves off.

Ron jumped a bit, not expecting Hermione to come in especially right when he finished talking with his sister about her. "Oh nothing. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm in Gryffindor."

Ron blushed deeply and tried to keep his eyes off of hers'. "Oh yeah, I meant why are you back?"

"Because it was cold outside."

Ron could only feel his face getting worse by the minute. "Oh yeah, hehe," he mumbled, trying to hide his red face from Hermione.

Hermione smiled lightly as she walked over and touched his cheek lightly. "It's alright Ron. You don't have to be embarrassed," she told him and then heading towards her dorm.

Ron quickly stood up and grabbed Hermione wrist before she could head up the steps. "Thanks again for agreeing to come to the ball with me. I really can't wait," he told her softly and then letting go of her and heading towards the boys dorm.

"I can't wait either," Hermione whispered as she watched Ron go then heading to the dorm. She walked in to Lavender going on about Ron which was really no surprise to her she only wished Lavender would give up on Ron since the two where over to begin with but yet Lavender kept trying.

"I bet won-won will ask me to the ball. Though we broke up he couldn't resist a pretty girl like me," Lavender told the group of girls and then brushing her blonde hair behind her.

Hermione snorted as she sat down on her bed and looked at Lavender. "Yeah right. Why would Ron want to go to the ball with you?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up Granger!" Lavender snapped over at Hermione. "Besides, you don't stand a chance. You just wish you where as pretty as me then you'd be able to get together with Ron."

"No! I don't need your looks to win a guy," Hermione growled then letting out a sigh. "And for your information Ron already has a date to the ball. He asked her a few minutes ago so I'd find another bloke."

"What!" Lavender cried as she walked over to Hermione. "You're lying. I bet won-won doesn't have a date."

"But he does! I would know!"

"Then who is it?"

"You'll find out the night of the ball."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I don't have much to say this time but I do want to say not to bash my fiction. I don't care if you don't like the couples I have. Other then that I have nothing more to say. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Ginny grabbed her dress and make-up then headed towards Hermione's dorm. Hermione had asked her to make her up to impress her brother Ronald. She walked into Hermione's dorm and found her sitting sort of outside the crowd of girls getting ready. "Ginny is here. Now it's time to make you Princess Hermione," she joked as she walked over to Hermione.

"Well do a good job," Hermione replied quietly and then pulling Ginny close. "Lavender doesn't know Ron's my date and to be safe I wanted to keep it that way until she sees us at the ball together," she whispered to Ginny.

"I understand," Ginny said softly with a small grin. "Your _date_ will love you because I'll make you look amazing."

Hermione gave Ginny a slight glare before letting out a sigh. "Do your work on me Ginny," she mumbled. She wasn't going to waste the one chance she might have to finally tell Ron the she loved him so she wanted to be amazing.

In no time at all Hermione was finished and so was Ginny. Both looked completely amazing of course especially in their dresses. "Let's go get our boys," Ginny said proudly to Hermione.

"Ginny, I need advice about Ron before we leave," Hermione said softly, not ready to leave the empty dorms just yet. She was nervous, who wouldn't be when they'd be they where going on a date with the person they loved but the other person didn't know that at all.

"Okay, what do you need advice about?"

"How thick is he? I really want to know," Hermione said as she looked at Ginny and then looking at the floor. "Has he ever noticed me trying to get with him? I tried asking him out, making him jealous, I've even dropped a few hints."

"I'm sure he's noticed all of it, it just was never processed through his big thick head. That's why tonight you are going to show him that you love him," Ginny told her friend and then resting a hand on Hermione's shoulder lightly. "Trust me, I'll make it all work out some how."

"How?"

"Well Christmas is a great time for romance," Ginny told Hermione then starting to pace for an idea. "Maybe Harry and I can get you two under a mistletoe then you two can kind of make things happen because you'll have to kiss to get free."

"But you can always just walk out from under them, they don't hold you there," Hermione said as she looked at Ginny.

"Not in the world of witch craft and wizardry. Mistletoe here is enchanted so you're stuck there until you kiss the person you are under there with," Ginny told Hermione as she stopped pacing and stood in front of Hermione. "What do you say? Do you think it will work?"

"Well, it was worth a try I suppose," Hermione said softly with a sigh and then heading to the door but stopping before she walked outside the door. "Ginny, do you think that Ron and I will really be more the friends like I want it."

"Well that's really up to you two," Ginny said as she followed Hermione and then opening the door for Hermione. "It's something you guys will have to talk about but first you two should try breaking the awkwardness between you two. It's something that is up to you two together to get over."

"I feel sick in the stomach," Hermione said softly as she put her hand on her stomach. She was so nervous now that it wasn't even funny any more.

"Hermione it is only nervous," Ginny said as she pushed Hermione out the door then heading out herself. "You have to get over your nerves no matter how bad they are. It's the only way."

"No, I can't do it Ginny," Hermione cried was she tried to run back into the room but Ginny blocked her from doing so.

"Come on Hermione. You need to do it," Ginny said as she pushed Hermione down the steps to the common room where Ron and Harry where standing in their nice dress robes. "Hermione your heavy," she said as she pushed Hermione into Ron's arms.

Hermione looked up at Ron and swallowed hard, her nervous seriously taking over. She'd make Ginny pay for this but right now she was already in Ron's arms so she knew there was no way she could get away now. "H-Hey Ron," she managed to get out.

"Hello Hermione," Ron said with a small blush in his cheeks. He of course was nervous as well, he just didn't show it and didn't need to be pushed down into the common though he thought he wanted to run away. This Hermione and this was no trip to Hogsmead or anything, it was a real date.

Ginny laughed lightly as she walked over to Harry and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Hey," she said softly as she gave him a smile. "Hermione was trying to run away so I had to push her down the step," she whispered to Harry and then looking over at Ron and Hermione. "Come on guys."

Hermione looked at Ginny and then nodded lightly before she looked at Ron. "Ready to go Ron?" she asked softly as she took his arm lightly.

"Yeah come on," Ron said softly as he walked Hermione out of the common room and down to the Great Hall where the ball would be taking place.

"Harry, we are going to get those two under the mistletoe sometime tonight. It's all we have to do, the rest I'm going to leave to them," Ginny told Harry as they walked far behind Ron and Hermione.

"Okay, I think we can do that," Harry said cheerfully with a small laugh. "Ron is pretty nervous himself but I didn't have to push him down the steps like you did. I think we'll be able to get these two together with no trouble at all."

"We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am soo sorry guys! I forgot all about the Ball. This is the real chapter 4. Please read this one because it is the ball and it is funny. I am sorry guys. I forgot this chapter was on my laptop and not posted. When I didn't have my laptop I thought I already had this one posted so I posted after the ball. So I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

Hermione sat on the side next to Ron and watched as Ginny and Harry danced across the dance floor. She'd danced with Ron a bit but each time it was kind of awkward for her no matter how much she tried to push it aside. It was just so awkward being with him like this when they where only still friends.

"So…"

Hermione turned her attention to Ron and looked at him curiously. "Yes Ron?" she asked softly telling him to continue on with what he was going to say at the moment.

"I was wondering-"

"Hermione Granger!" Lavender's voice hissed as she approached the two. "Y-You foul girl you!! What do you possibly have that I don't?"

"Foul girl? Is that honestly the best you can do?" Hermione asked as she looked at Lavender with a grin. "And for your information, Ron can keep his reason for going with me to himself. A stupid blonde like yourself shouldn't have to know."

Lavender gave Hermione a cold glare and then stomped away in a huff. She was so mad she couldn't even explain it. She wondered why Hermione was so happy that Ron got a date and now she knew why. She'd had it with Ron anyways, he never liked her and she could tell. He would always be staring at Hermione instead of her, even during the time they'd been dating. She'd just have to get over it no matter how hard it really was for her to do so.

Hermione sighed as she turned her attention back to Ron. "You where saying Ron," she said softly telling him to keep going.

"Er," Ron muttered as he watched Lavender walk away and then looking at Hermione. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get some drinks."

Hermione gave a small nod as she stood up and held her hand out for Ron to take. "Alright then let's go. I could use some butterbeer," she told him quietly as she gave him a sweet smile.

Ron smiled lightly as he took Hermione's hand and pushed himself up. He took Hermione's arm in his and started to walk her out of the Great Hall. "Hermione, what do most of the girls think about me?" he asked quietly as they walked along.

"Well a few good many like you but they all say that you have your eyes on someone else. I don't believe who they say the girl is though or I did at least," Hermione told him with a weak smile as she walked around. "When Ginny told me I knew it had to be true since she too had taken a notice in it."

"Oh really," Ron grumbled having a feeling Ginny knew he had his eyes on Hermione and he knew now that she knew too but he didn't get why she was doing this to him if she did know. "Then who is it I have my eye on?"

"Me," Hermione said simply though a blush crept its way up to her cheeks. She suddenly found that she couldn't walk any more and looked up to see in the doorway of the Great Hall a mistletoe. "Ginny Weasley," she muttered as she turned and looked over at the innocent looking Ginny dancing with Harry.

"H-How'd you know it was you that I had my eye on?" Ron asked quietly, not hearing her say Ginny's name but noticed the fact they where now stuck under the mistletoe together.

Hermione looked at Ron and took in a deep breath. "I learned it from Ginny. She dropped me a few hints and unlike you I can figure them out," she told him.

"What do you mean unlike me you can take hints?"

"I've been giving you hints that I loved you for years now and yet here we are, still only friends! Did it ever occur to you that I might have liked you? That I am a girl who has feels of her own?" Hermione cried, tears rolled down her cheeks slowly. "I don't want to be friends anymore Ron. I feel something different between us and if you are only going to trash that then you aren't worth my time."

"Hermione-"

"Just kiss me and get us free Ronald," Hermione cried, trying to keep back from breaking down completely.

Ron kissed Hermione lightly on the lips as he was told and walked her out from under the mistletoe. "Hermione, please just let me talk," he begged her.

"No Ronald," Hermione cried and then starting to run towards the steps but someone held her back by holding onto her wrist. She turned back and looked at Ron, tears streaming down her cheeks fast.

"Hermione, just listen to me," Ron told her knowing that she'd have to listen because he had hold of her wrist and she was weak compared to him so she had no chance of breaking free. "Look, I know you are a girl with feels and you are the most wonderful girl I've ever met. I'd never trash the feeling that I have about you. Hermione, I love you and I'd never hurt you. I-I'd never use you and then dump you like you are nothing at all because you aren't. Hermione, I truly love you with all my heart."

Hermione looked at Ron and could tell he was telling her the truth at the moment but she was still crying. She whipped her cheeks with her free hand and then stared up at him. "C-Can we try the mistletoe again?" she asked softly with a weak smile on her face.

Ron smiled lightly as he walked her back into the door way slowly and then looking at her. "Ready to try this all over again?" he asked her softly and getting a small nod from her. "Hermione, I love you so much and have for a while. I only went out with Lavender because I was jealous about you and Krum. I'm sorry if that caused you any trouble or pain at all. I love you and I promise I always will," he told her softly, as if he where making a speech to marry her or something but he felt like she needed an explanation of the whole thing.

Hermione whipped the tears from her cheeks with her free hand and looked at Ron with a weak smile. "Ron, why where you jealous of Krum and I last year? I wasn't even dating him; we are only friends as I've tried to tell you before," she said softly her eyes rather puffy from the few minutes she'd been crying.

"I was more jealous of what Ginny told me last year. She said that you snogged with him and well, I was hurt and all upset about it," Ron told Hermione quietly as he looked down at the floor, not wanting to look into her eyes. He didn't want to see her expression, what ever it might be.

Hermione smiled weakly and lifted Ron's head up with her hands so he was looking at her. "Ron, I didn't snog with him though. I've never been snogged actually," she told him softly with a smile. Though she didn't find the fact that she'd never been snogged a good thing really but it was something that Ron would probably be happy about. He'd be the first and hopefully the only one who'd ever lay their lips on her.

Ron grew a smile as he looked into Hermione's eyes and pulled her closer to him. "There is a first time for everything but not here," he whispered and then kissing her lightly again before walking her out from under the mistletoe.

"Ronald Weasley, you aren't serious," Hermione replied though she had a bright smile on her face showing him she was actually pretty happy about going off and snogging each others faces off.

"Come off it Hermione," Ron told her as he started to take her up the stairs heading towards the common room where he knew he could get a little privacy with her for at least a little while. "You've got to let free sometimes."

Ginny and Harry peeked their heads out from the Great Hall and watched as Ron and Hermione walked off together. "We did it Harry," she whispered lightly and then looking up at Harry. "Should we go up to the common room and bust them later on?"

"Totally but let's let them be for now," Harry said with a smile and then taking Ginny's hand in her's. "For now, we dance."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guys please go to chapter 4 and read that one again because I mixed up my chapters. I posted this one as chapter 4 when it was really chapter 5 so please, please reread chapter 4 so you can read about the ball. And those who haven't read this chapter yet please enjoy.**

* * *

Ginny carefully walked through the portrait hole of Gryffindor and saw her brother and Hermione curled up by the fire on the floor, just watching it. "Come on now, couldn't you two have been snogging? It's no fun trying to ruin my brothers alone time with a gal if you aren't snogging," she laughed as she walked in and fell into a chair by the fire and slipped her shoes off.

"Hardy har Ginny, very funny," Ron said as he looked over at his sister and gave her a glare. "I'm sure you'll get your chance, just not now. I'm sure the twins will get there chance too considering they never knock before coming into a room."

Hermione cuddled up close to Ron trying to stay out of this herself as she watched the fire. "Ginny, you already had your chance. If you wanted to torment Ron so much you should have taken advantage of the whole won-won lav-lav relationship," she said softly as she looked over at Ginny then over at Harry who'd taken a seat in the chair across from Ginny.

"Hey Miss 'Mione, don't you even start," Ron told her as he looked at her and gave her a rather serious look then kissed her softly. He lifted her up after spreading his legs apart and put her down in between his legs. "And if you start calling me won-won I think I'll go crazy and have to punish you for it."

"Oh, I'm very scared _won-won_," Hermione laughed as she laid back on Ron's chest and watched the flames dance around in the fire.

"Wow you two where really meant for each other," Harry said as watched his two friends. "It's a pity you two couldn't figure this out sooner then maybe things wouldn't be so hard."

"Why would-" Ron started and then looking down at Hermione and realizing what Harry meant now. "The war," he whispered as he kissed the top of Hermione's head lightly. It was amazing. They where in the war now but with all of this going on it seemed to just disappear from his life.

"That means our relationship will be put to the test Harry. We'll have to work together and put our relationship to a true test," Hermione said as she looked over at Harry then looking up at Ron. "But the thing is, are you willing to take that chance?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be 'Mione," Ron whispered as he kissed her softly knowing that things would be hard but he was up for it. Hopefully it would work out and he'd be with Hermione in the end.

"Well alright then. If that's what you two really want. I won't stop you two but I'll be there with you helping," Harry said softly as he watched the two. He was rather happy for them but found that it might be hard from them, that's why he chose not to be seriously dating Ginny and she knew that.

"Hermione, we should head up to bed. Oh and when you do be careful of Lavender, she's bond to give you a bad time with this," Ginny said as she stood up and looked at her friend on the floor.

"I can take her on, that's no problem for me," Hermione said then kissing Ron lightly before she got up. "Night Ron, Harry," she said softly and then heading up the steps to the girls dorm.

"See Ron, this year wasn't as bad as the Yule Ball, was it?"

"No, it was _so_ much better."

Ginny laughed lightly then followed Hermione up the steps knowing Hermione was already in her room but it was alright.

"So Ron, the ball was a lot better then you really had thought, amazing," Harry said with a small laugh as he say back in his chair and looked at Ron on the floor. "Considering how much yelling it took to get you down to that Ball it is nice to know it was worth it in the end."

"Oh shut up Harry," Ron remarked as he got up and took a seat in the chair that Ginny had been sitting in before she'd left. "I'll admit that I owe you and Ginny a thanks for what you two did. You pushing me to that ball and Ginny for making me go ask Hermione."

"It's no problem. We got tired of hearing you two complain but never do anything to actually get together. Balls are often the best places to start a relationship, especially on Christmas Eve."

"Oh my god, thank you so much for reminding me. I should get Hermione's present out tonight so I won't forget it in the morning," Ron said, sort of jumping out of his seat. He looked at Harry who was chuckling at his reaction. "Oh shut up Harry. I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late," he said as he got up and walked up to the boys dorm.

When he got up to his dorm he pulled out a small package with Hermione's name on it and set it on his side table. "She'll love my wonderful Christmas present to her especially when I tell her I got it before I even asked her to the ball," he muttered as he climbed into his bed, Hermione taking over his thoughts.

He slowly went to sleep with his thoughts all on Hermione; he just couldn't get her out of his mind now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the last chapter everyone. I hope you all like it. It took me a while to decied what Hermione was getting but I finally chose something. Don't get me wrong I had the idea in mind I just had a change of mind on what she should get but I finally settled on something. Well here it is, the last chapter so enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione woke bright in the morning to Ron down in the common room calling her name as loud as possible so she could hear him. She slipped out of bed with a small sigh and slipped her bare feet into a pair of slippers seeing that everyone else was still asleep surprisingly. She was thankful for that so she went ahead out of her dorm and to the little bridge that led down the steps to the common room. "Yes Ron?" she asked as she looked down at him.

"Come down here. I have a Christmas present I want you to open," Ron called to her as he looked up at her with a smile, her gift sitting in his robe pocket waiting for her to open it up.

"But wouldn't you rather wait until Ginny and Harry are up as well?" Hermione asked as she looked down at Ron with a smile herself.

"No, not for my present to you. Plus I was some time alone with you before anyone gets up," Ron said as he gave his famous Weasley smile to her.

Hermione could feel her knees weakening as she saw his smile and then running down the steps into Ron's arms and kissing him hard. "Happy Christmas," she whispered to him and then hugging him tight.

Ron laughed lightly as she came running down and then he held her tight after she broke the kiss she'd given him. He stroked her hair and then looked down at her. "Happy Christmas 'Mione," he told her and then pulling out the box from his robe pocket. "I hope you like it."

Hermione gazed at the gift in Ron's hand then carefully took it from him and pulling the paper off finding a velvet box which she expected since she knew Ron would never give her something this small unless there was something nice inside. She opened the box and her heart almost skipped a beat as soon as she saw what was inside. She pulled out a small locket with her name engraved on the front then when she opened it she saw a picture of Ron smiling at her and waving.

"Now you can always keep me close no matter where you go and who ever else you want, just not Viktor," Ron told her sternly but with a small smile to let her know she was of course joking about it. It was up to her who she put inside, not him.

Hermione smiled lightly and gave Ron a kiss before unhooking it and managing to slip it on without any help. "I love it Ron. Sadly you'll have to wait for your gift since it isn't anything really special since I didn't know this was how things would happen," she told him and then giving him a small kiss again.

"That's alright 'Mione," Ron said softly and then leading her over to one of the chairs and sitting down then inviting Hermione to take a seat on his lap. "I can wait for now and while we wait we can have a little talk."

Hermione shook her head knowing that there would be more kissing going on then talking but she didn't mind much. She sat down on his lap and put her feet over the side of the armrest. "Alright, what do you want to _talk_ about?"

"Well I just want to talk about last night a bit. I can't help but to keep thinking about that fact that I made you so upset and think that I would only mess with you," Ron said as he looked at her and kissed her face softly. "I love you too much to make you run away from me or break up with me."

"I told you that things where okay though after we ran off to have our time alone," Hermione said as she made herself a bit more comfortable then looked at Ron. "Can we please just not talk about that?"

"Alright then," Ron said and then placing his hand on her cheek and rubbing it gently with his rough hand. "Have any ideas of what we should talk about then? If not I win and we get to have a nice Christmas snog," he said as he licked his lips hungrily or course just teasing her but if she didn't have anything then he'd do it.

Hermione hit Ron playfully in the stomach making him stop licking his lips and look at her. "Hmm let me think. Well we already know the ball was nice since that was how we got together finally. I guess I'll take the snogging," she said with a small sigh though she had a smile spread across her face.

"Good because I really want to now," Ron said and then slipping his hand into her hair and to the back of her head and pulling her into a simple kiss to start off with but it wouldn't be lasting for a while longer.

Meanwhile on the boys' stairs Ginny and Harry sat watching the two kiss in the chair. Ron hadn't noticed Ginny come down thanks to Harry letting her barrow the invisibility cloak for awhile.

"Oh Ron will never hear the end of this," Ginny said quietly with a small giggle as she watched them.

"Oh come on Ginny. First you want them together and now you torment your brother about it," Harry whispered as he watched his friends. Though it was weird her was really happy for them.

"That's because it's my job but I actually approve of this girlfriend," Ginny replied as she laughed lightly to herself then looking at Harry. "Hermione won't get tormented though since she's my best friend and I'm happy for her."

"And your not for Ron?"

"Of course I am happy for Ron, I just have to torment him about it because I am his little sister," Ginny said as she grinned at Harry before looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Whatever."

"Good Harry," Ginny said with a small laugh and then looking at Harry. "Harry, I must say that our little plan for this years Christmas has worked. We have finally gotten these two together. Now all we have to do is thank McGonagall for saying we could have one," she said as she smiled brightly. "What those two will never know was the whole ball all together was are little setup. Don't you dare tell them either Potter."

"I won't Ginny, I won't."


End file.
